Sly Cooper (SK)
Sly Cooper is one of the main protagonists of the Soul Kingdom franchise from the Sly Cooper series. His story is told in ''Soul Kingdom White'' and its sequels. He is the current Soul Prince of Dimension (time and space) and has a spiritual link to Sora. Prior to Soul Kingdom see the official site and the fanon wiki Story ''Color Series Prologue The Cooper Gang is having a picnic on the hideout's rooftop for a meteor shower. During the meteor shower, Sly goes up the flag pole and decides to make a wish. During that wish, a strange gem becomes embedded in his closed hands and Cooper sees it. Part White Following a fall, Sly encounters a human boy named Sora at their Dive to the Heart. The two fight against monsters called Heartless together while being guided by two strange voices. A giant Heartless appears and the two defeat it. Unfortunately, the platform they were on breaks apart, sending them into the dark abyss. Sly wakes up back in the hangout, to the relief of his gang. Bentley and Penelope does research on the gem Sly had received and Sly is surprised by the amount of power it possesses. Faux Paradox Series ''The Cooper Cases Prologue Episode 1: ''' '''Episode 2: The Meltdown Episode 3: Behind Reality TV Episode 4: Flamenco on the Border Episode 5: ''' '''Episode 6: Epilogue ''Future Series'' SK "Spinoffs" ''Skylanders: Soul Kingdom'' ''Soul Kingdom: Jak and Daxter In search for worthy people to be their seven Guardians, the Souls Princes go to a planet called Precurra in the Galaxy Cluster. Unfortunately, they run into the Precursors' ship and the seven are separated, scattered all over Preccura. Sly and Rayman crashland at The Brink, the location of the world's heart. ''Oddworld: Soul Kingdom ''Soul Kingdom: Star Fox'' ''Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom When the Evil Shadows took power from Ned Needlemeyer's dreams, the School Shadow - now calling himself "Alcatraz" - takes over Sly's world and turns it into a nightmarish prison/school limbo. The Cooper Gang tries fighting back, but the Shadow's power overwhelms them and they are imprisoned in there twisted world. Sly and Connor, being the most powerful lights on the planet due to their pure souls, are put into a deep sleep with the now lifeless Dream Key of Light so they don't interfere. When Ned's consciousness rescues the Cooper Gang members from their enchanted slumber and defeats the School Nightmare, the prison door at the end of the level opens. Ned enters and finds the sleeping raccoons suffering from the dark dream they were placed under. The main victim and the gang manage to wake them up and Sly uses his light to revive the Dream Key. The Cooper Gang thanks Ned for saving their world and the Coopers upgrade his yo-yo to be stronger before sending him back to The Quilt, with the yo-yo becoming chargeable so that it could bash through certain objects. Sly appears in the end along with the other Soul Princes after Ned defeats Graveyard, thanking him again for saving their worlds. As a special reward, they seven make him the Guardian of the Worlds Between and wishing him pleasant dreams from now on. Ned then wakes up and believes it was just a dream before seeing the badge the Princes gave him. ''Soul Kingdom: Klonoa ''Soul Kingdom: Crash'' Splatoon Universoul ''Soul Kingdom: Fighting Spirit'' see main article SK Appearance Sly holds the same graphics as in the Continuum Trilogy, but with some alterations. The collar has a zipper and only yellow on the inside, the ends of his elbow length sleeves are loose and his backpack is replaced with a satchel of the same brown. On his right ear is a white hoop earring, mimicking Carmelita' gold earring. Sly has a black glove with a net wrap on his right hand and wears a blue and yellow bracelet on the same hand. His left hand has his standard glove, which covers his wedding ring. His eye color has also changed to amber, more like his eye color in the first three Sly games. In addition, his belt is modified with a black velvet material with the blue and gold Cooper logo. Sly has three total Forms, same as most of the main characters. His first Form is his normal form (Anthro Form), where he's his raccoon self. In Human Form, he has fair tanned skin, dark grey hair and, of course, missing his tail. He becomes unsurprisingly shorter and chibi-looking in Mobian Form. His tail also becomes more of the chibi style, being smoother and less rigid. In-Game Alternate Outfits The Original Outfit has Sly's appearance in the first Sly Cooper trilogy. This outfit is immediately available and can be changed in the options. The other is the Sora Outfit, which gives Sly a blue and black version of Sora's Kingdom Hearts II attire, minus the shoes and the crown pendant replaced with the Cooper logo. It can be bought in the Pause Menu's Shop Option for 320 coins. The Broadcast Outfit is a DLC attire that is based on Sly's appearance in the TV series that is based on the original trilogy. This is only available in pre-order. Other Outfits Sly is seen in a multitude of costumes in Soul Kingdom BEAT!. His default costume doesn’t have a name. He wears a blue shirt with his sleeves rolled up and netting on his hips. Around his neck is a yellow bandanna. Sly has two white bangles on his left wrist and a black glove on his right hand with blue on the end of the pointer and ring fingers. He wears grey skinnies with a gold belt that depicts an "S" on the buckle. His shoes are blue and heeled by half an inch. *''Summer Spectrum Costume'' *''WereCoon Costume'' *''Night Master Costume'' *''Thief at Dusk Costume'' *''Raccoon KAITO Costume'' Raccoon KAITO is one of Sly's DLC costumes. Worn in his human form, he represents the Vocaloid KAITO. In addition, he wears a mask raccoon mask and ears. The scarf is also decorated on the ends like a raccoon tail. *''Smooth Time Costume'' *''Creamy Blackberries Costume'' The Creamy Blackberries Costume is one of Sly's costumes in "Sweet Fizz". The costume is based on the clothes of Sly's Sweets Universe counterpart, Blackberry Tart. * Digital Thief Costume The Digital Thief Costume is Sly's outfit in the "Techno World" album. * Stinging Bombardier Costume The Stinging Bombardier Costume is a DLC costume for Sly in the DLC album "Splat Splash", only available through the code available while pre-ordering. In this attire, Sly becomes a sea anemone, but he still retains his raccoon face. His ears are replaced with a set of two white or black tipped tentacles with three black tipped tentacles in his face. Seven longer tentacles are braided with a spongy black hair tie, and the tentacles have black and white stripes below his hips. He has a black scarf that resembles the Inkling tentacles on the ends with pale grey and white spots. Sly's upper body has a white shirt with elbow long black sleeves and a black Inkling squid symbol on a blue Sly Cooper Gauge Meter under a neon blue rimmed black winter vest. He wears white, fingerless gloves with black and yellow cuffs. His shorts are dark grey capris with burnt orange hems, held up by a black belt with a buckle shaped like an Inkling squid. His shoes are black and white sneakers with neon green shoelaces and Inkling squids on under the soles. * Señor Fiesta Costume Splatoon Universoul Sly's default appearance is the sea anemone form from the Splatoon DLC of Soul Kingdom BEAT!. An additional outfit for Sly can be unlocked as a reward for completing all time challenges on Sly's stages. He wears a royal blue newsboy cap that holds down the three loose tentacles on his face. His seven longer tentacles are no longer braided and now is occupied by a turtle creature with a resemblance to Bentley, with his hat and glasses. The tentacles are held in a low ponytail with white black sponge hair ties. He wears a long sleeved, cobalt blue shirt with a separate white collar that has a yellow tie. Around his waist is a faded teal bandana wrapped like a sarong. SK Abilities Sly still portrays all his Cooper techniques from his series. As a Soul Prince, he can now use Chaos Control. Cooper can control the flow of time and space due to being the Prince of Dimension. He can manipulate gravity like his Mystic counterpart, Dëma Luper. It's also seen that he can hypnotize, having power from the emotion of desire. And depending on the wish, he seems to be able to grant it. Misc. Sly can sing as seen in [[Soul Kingdom BEAT!|''Soul Kingdom BEAT!]]. He's also capable of riding Extreme Gears as seen in ''Soul Kingdom Wind Streaks. Gallery Sly's SK design.jpg|concept of Sly's SK design Sly EAZY TIME.jpg|EAZY TIME concept Revamp EAZY TIME Sly 1.jpg|EAZY TIME (new): default New ET Sly.jpg|EAZY TIME (revamped) Sly EAZY TIME 2.JPG|EAZY TIME 2: Smooth Time Sly Techno World.JPG|Techno World: Digital Thief Sly default outfit (no headphones).jpg|''SKB!'' default costume sketch Dango Sourulkingudamu - Sly.JPG|Dango Icon Slippery Bombardier.JPG|sketch of Slippery Bombardier costume (proposed design) Splatoon Sly icon.jpg|Sly's profile in Splatoon Universoul (beta) Trivia *Sly's role as Soul Kingdom White's main protagonist once belonged to Crash Bandicoot. The idea was scrapped and was given to Cooper seeming to fit the role better. Crash now has a spinoff game in the franchise. *In ''Soul Kingdom BEAT!'', his Japanese singing voice actor is Naoto Fūga, the same voice actor for the Vocaloid, KAITO. **Ironically, most of the Japanese songs Sly performs in were sung by KAITO. *Sly's design for the "Splat Splash" DLC has gone through the most changes of the group. **Sketches show Sly's first designs as an Inkling. His ears and tail act as Inkling "tentacles" in early designs. This design was initially called "Slippery Bombardier". **Later sketches depict Sly's tail being one of the main tentacles with one ear. Issues with this sketch was how to include the other ear. **Final sketches settle with Sly as a sea anemone. Category:Soul Kingdom Category:SK Characters Category:Sly Cooper Category:Protagonists Category:Soul Princes Category:Males Category:SK Party Characters Category:SK Athletes Category:Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom Category:Anthro Galaxy Category:SK: J&D Category:SK: P-P Category:SK: SF Category:SK: K Category:SK: C Category:Terra II Category:Splatoon Universoul